The present invention is directed to a container for liquids and solids which may be used for dispensing the contents thereof, and has particular utility for use in the fast food industry for replacing currently-used paper cups and the plastic lids therefor.
Containers for holding fast food items, such as chicken, cole slaw, salads, pies, cakes, soft drinks, and the like, are typically made of paper or wax-impregnated paper, with a separately-usable and distinct plastic cover lid being used to close off the container for storage, which lid is removed when access to the contents of the container is desired. However, these plastic cover lids are not readily disposeable, contribute considerably to litter, especially since the plastic is not biodegradable. and are made of petrochemicals which come into contact with the contents of the container which it covers.